


【Evanstan】McDonald (2)

by leanna329



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanna329/pseuds/leanna329
Summary: 開心快樂的夏令營





	【Evanstan】McDonald (2)

在更衣室里，一个穿着简化版的十七世纪长裙的少年，被一名身材高大的贵族公子按在门后，两人用力地吻着对方，激烈而稚嫩，两人用着生涩的吻交换着深藏许久的爱意。他们正是刚结束夏令营最后一场演出的Chris和Sebastian。

*

在八月的第二个星期，正是Stagedoor Manor最后的一个星期，少年少女们将在这星期演出在这暑假中最后也是最精彩的一场演出。

而Sebastian和Chris的那一组刚好抽中演出莎翁笔下的罗密欧与茱丽叶。 Chris的外表以及超班的表演实力，让他毫不意外的得到罗密欧的角色。而其余角色大家即决定用抽签决定，而且，最精采的是这一组的女生人数刚刚少了一人，所以这代表了茱丽叶的角色有机会落到男生的手里。

为了减低男生抽到女主的机会，大家一致决定让女生先抽。只可惜，这四名女生都抽不中茱丽叶，这结果让一众男生大声抱怨，毕竟没有人想要穿上那件外形优雅的长裙，这个年龄的男生大部分都已经有健身的习惯，身上健美的肌肉可没法套入那有完美腰线的戏服中。

在一阵哀嚎后，众人打起精神，开始抽签。在抽签时众人不断祈祷不会抽中那有如惩罚般的角色。到Sebastian时，只剩下两张签尚未被抽中，其中一张正是女主角茱丽叶。 Chris从刚开始便紧盯着他，这样Sebastian更加紧张，手心不自觉地冒汗。

当打开签时，Sebastian的脸用肉眼可见的速度变红，同时，一道刺热的视线让Sebastian生出一种熟悉的逃避感，可在这种场合，他根本无法离开，只能低着头不去接触那视线的主人。

一时间哗声四起，在夏令营中很是受欢迎的两个男生，现在要同时担当男女主角出演知名的爱情舞台剧，这绝对能成为一场重头戏。

很快的，舞台剧的排练很快就被安排好，在排练过程，Sebastian感受到前所未有的危机，在和Chris排练时，对方的眼神狂野而深情，每次当他对上Chris的眼睛时，仿佛看到一头精壮的雄狮仰首步近，充满侵略性的气息围绕着Chris。只是单纯一个眼神，就已经能让Sebastian的心加快跳动。

完了，我这下真的完了。他知道自己已经深陷一个名为Chris Evans的爱情圈套里，逃不掉了。

*

「噢，小声些！窗口那边透出的是什么光亮？那是东方，茱丽叶就是太阳！升起来吧，美丽的太阳，杀掉那善妒的月亮，她因为朱丽叶的侍女比她漂亮，便难过得面色惨白。」

罗密欧抬起头，看着站在窗台上的茱丽叶，深情的表白就像是温暖的阳光，令Sebastian沉醉在其中。忘记演员的身分，在那一刻，Sebastian只希望自己能真正成为茱丽叶，能自由地投入Chris的怀抱，拥有他所有的爱。湛蓝的眼睛在舞台的灯光下，像是藏了一颗星星，闪闪发亮，其中隐藏的情感在一瞬间有如决提般，像洪水一般涌现。这发现让Sebastian的大脑有一刻的当机，他是有多么的渴望这是Chris对Sebastian的感情，而不是罗密欧对茱丽叶的迷恋。

接下来的台词声让Sebastian回过神来，这令他清醒过来，我不应该胡思乱想的，他悄悄提醒自己，脸上挂上属于茱丽叶幸福甜蜜的表情，继续投入角色。也许，这是我唯一能假装拥有他的时候，脸上挂着的幸福与他内心的酸痛成为强烈对比。

到了罗瑟琳和罗密欧的场景，罗瑟琳由Scarlett Johansson所饰演，一名拥有金发秀发的火辣少女。 Sebastian也对其颇有好感，当然这是对朋友方面的好感，甚至可以说把对方当作姐姐般的人物。在刚入夏令营时，Sebastian那出色的外表为他吸引了不少男女的示好，这为他带来不少的苦恼，幸好Scarlett的出现，她主动帮Sebastian解围，甚至在再次遇上Sebastian被一群不怀好意的人包围时，勇敢地把他带离现场，这样Sebastian对她心怀感恩。

耀眼火热的少女与阳光帅气的少年，互相依偎着，脸上挂着甜蜜的笑容，述说着对对方的爱。场面动人至极，俊男美女的表演，让人不由自主的赞叹，他们看着确实般配。

台下的人们，有赞扬两人演投的，有起哄开玩笑的，也有独自心痛的。 Sebastian正是第三种人，明白自己对Chris的感情后，这一幕的出现就像是现实送如他的一大耳光，把他从暗恋的甜酸中打醒，让他看清对方并不是一个他能拥有的人。青春阳光的他，身边有的是各色美人，一个胆小不起眼的罗马尼亚男孩，根本不会有机会站到他的身旁。这个突如其来的认知，让Sebastian心头一痛，猛的低下头，不让旁人看到突然微红的眼眶。

「Sebastian，等一下排练后等我一下，我有些话想跟你想。」下台后的Chris满脸期待地站到他面前。

「不，我⋯⋯」「Chris，过来一下。」拒绝的话尚未说完，眼前的人就已经被叫走，离开时还不断回头，用着兴奋期待的眼神注视着他。看着眼前被Scarlett叫去讨论演出事项的Chris，两人站在一起的画面，心中的痛楚也加深了几分。

排练结束后，Sebastian偷偷离开排练室，依旧是不敢面对Chris的邀请，一个人离开回到寝室休息。也许是感受到背后那充满失落的眼神，这样Sebastian感到更加的难过，他把我当作好朋友，可我却对他产生了这种错误的感情，像Scarlett这种耀眼美丽的人才适合他， Sebastian的内心不断怪责自己。泪水开始布满他的眼眶，不顾路上人们的眼光，他开始快步小跑回寝室，在刚关上门的一刻，满眶的泪水终于落下，无声的哭泣，也许这象征着他那不曾开始的初恋，已经要结束了。

*

在舞台上，一群年青的演员们，手拉手向台下鞠躬，接受着台下观众鼓励的掌声。

回到后台，兴奋的情绪充斥着整个后台，有的人兴奋地尖叫，有的人为了将近的分离而不舍。在这时，Sebastian抱着兴奋的心情，走向更衣室，正打算把戏服换下就去跟特意来支持他演出的家人分享他的喜悦。突然，有一只手一把拉过他，把他拉进一旁的更衣室中。

「Chris？你要做什么？」Sebastian惊讶的看着这突然出现的人，此人正是他努力避开的Chris。

「你那天为什么没有等我？」少年冷声问道，眼前的人板起脸，像是镇定，只是想要来追问Sebastian为何失约，可眼中的失望跟激动，破坏了他冷静的外表。

看到心中的人突然出现并质问自己的失约，似乎很是重视他的答案，这样Sebastian的内心又乱了，他不知道要如何回答Chris的质问，难道要跟他说因为发现自己的爱将得不到回应，所以伤心离去吗。

他咽了咽口水，想了想「我，我又没有答应等你。又不是有很重要的事。」说完低下头，不禁去正视对方，但即使不去对看，他已经能感受到从对方身上传来的难过。过了一会儿，他偷偷抬起头，看到眼前他心心念念的男孩，那头耀眼的金棕色头发像是因为主人的失落而失去应有的光泽。白哲的脸庞变得苍白，伤心的眼神像是在控诉他的狠心。

「很重要，这是一件很重要的事。Sebby，难道现在你连一点时间都不愿给我吗？你最近一直躲着我，但大家都在营中，我还是可以在远处看到你，可现在我已经没有多少时间能再见到你了。我⋯⋯你真的有那么讨厌我吗？」Chris小声说着，悲伤的情绪从他的语说中渐渐加重。

「不，没有，我没有讨厌你。我，我只是⋯⋯」没办法把真心话说出来，他看着Chris，焦急地想表明自己并没有讨厌对方，可也没办法直接说出他真实的情感。

「Sebastian，我们之后也许不再有机会见面，这次我想把这件事清清楚楚告诉你。」这句不讨厌仿佛给他带来了一丝勇气，Chris深吸一口气，看着Sebastian的眼睛，真诚地说着。

「我喜欢你，从第一次看到你我就喜欢上你。你的笑容，你的声音，每一样关于你的我都喜欢。我知道你只是把我当朋友，现在也许连朋友都不再是了，可我还是想告诉你我的感情。」他一口气把说话完后，表白时的勇气不告而别，看着眼前被吓呆了的Sebastian，他似乎明白到自己的堂突及失败。放下抓住Sebastian的手，准备转身离开。 「抱歉，我好像吓到你了，你放心，我不会再出现在你的身前，我⋯⋯」

一双柔软的唇把他尚未说出的话堵住，他瞪大双眼，从对方灰绿色的眼睛中，看到自己的倒影，而Sebastian也在Chris的眼中，看到自己脸红紧张的神情。两人间低落的气氛瞬间变成暧昧，男孩似乎被自己的举动吓到，一时之间忘了动作。 Sebastian正想开口说话，双唇微微一动，这举动无疑是加重了这暧昧的气氛，也像是触碰到一个神秘的开关。

Chris一手搂过对方的腰，更用力地加深了这个吻。 Sebastian就像是在暴风雨中的水手一般，完全无力抵抗，也许是因为他根本无意反抗，他努力配合着对方，微微张开嘴，方便对方的侵略。由生疏到沉醉，两人似乎找到了彼此的默契，口舌间的来往，发出令人脸红的水声，在狭小的更衣室，啧啧水声像是被无限放大，加热了两人间的温度。

「你也喜欢我，对吗？」微微拉开紧贴的唇，Chris看着眼前因长时间接吻而变得红润的脸，低声确认着，他终于知道，眼前的人心中是有他的，但他还是想要听到对方的回答，也许是之前长时间的逃避让他产生不少的不安全感。

「嗯⋯⋯对啦，我喜欢你。」Sebastian满脸通红，像是喃喃自语地回答。听到想要的答案后，Chris仿佛被打了一枝兴奋剂般，再次低下头，吻上那片心念多时的唇。

不同于刚才充满侵略性的进攻，这次的吻显得更加温柔，Chris轻咬着Sebastian早已红肿的双唇，用唇反覆磨蹭着。双手轻揉着对方纤细的腰肢，从腰窝轻抚至那诱人的蝴蝶骨，时而按揉，时而点抚，这让Sebastian腰腿发软，一阵阵酥麻感从骨髓传至全身，只能用手搂着Chris精壮的腰身，让对方支撑着他无力的身躯。

蜻蜓点水般的吻落到Sebastian白嫩圆润的肩头，反覆舔咬着，留下一个个玫红色的印记。手指按压着胸前敏感的小点，轻轻捻起揉按，时而一把抓住整片柔软的胸肉，五指按揉着。敏感点被玩弄，让Sebastian发出细小的鸣咽，一阵阵的快感从胸前散发，每当硬挺的点被拉揉时，电流般的窜过的快感，让他不自觉地往对方挺起胸脯，像是在邀请对方继续玩弄。大手的攻势渐渐往下，到了一个神秘地带，一把拉起裙子，抚上那急需慰藉的部位。

「Chris⋯⋯Chris！」在勃起处被握住时，被强烈快感刺激到的Sebastian瞪大双眼，无力地叫喊着心上人的名字。 Chris看了眼因快感而被刺激到双目无神的恋人，愉悦地继续一边轻吻着对方裸露的胸肩，一边加快手上的动作。

粉嫩的性器被刺激的坚硬无比，前端开始流出透明的液体，手指轻轻擦过顶部的小孔，用从它流出的液体润滑柱身，使得他的撸动更加顺利。

「嗯⋯⋯嗯啊⋯⋯Chris！」柱身微跳动，眼前人无意识的顶跨，毫无疑问男孩的欲望被推到高点，正面临着强烈且刺激的高潮的到来。看到爱人即将高潮的反应，Chris低下头咬舔着那过份敏感的红点，加快手上的动作，努力给爱人叠加上更多的快感。

「哈⋯⋯哈⋯⋯啊——！」Sebastian抱着在胸前舔咬的恋人，在他不违余力地抚弄下，低声尖叫着达到高潮，一道白浊的黏液射在Chris的手中。他一边轻抚着仍处于高潮余悸中的爱人，一边轻吻他的嘴角。

「Sebby, I love you. 」低喃般的表白，让Sebastian的心像是泡在蜜中。在Chris想要为对方稍做清洁的时候，一只手悄悄地抚上了他的坚硬。

「Seb？你——」Chris震惊地看着眼前跪下的爱人，尝试把他拉起。 Sebastian慢慢拉下对方的裤链，把恋人的欲望从裤子中解放。被内裤包裹着巨大的性器，早已在先前的热吻中勃然而起。相比Chris自己是打球而变得有些粗糙的大手，Sebastian的手就像艺术家的手一般，细致白嫩。微凉的手握上他火热的性器，柱体上的突出的青筋像是感受到主人激动的情绪，在Sebastian的手中微微跳动。

Sebastian红着脸看着眼前的巨物，Chris不单至外表出众，下身的性器也算得上时同辈中的能傲视群雄。他小心地伸出舌头，尝试性地舔着顶端。

「嗯⋯⋯Sebby，哈⋯⋯」抬眼起向恋人，看到对方脸上充满因他的动作而刺激出的快感，开始大胆地舔舐着冠状的凹洞，再挑逗般舔弄硕大头部的沟线，小手配合着口舌的动作，握住被恋人的口活而愈发坚强的性器，时而上下撸动，时而轻揉因性欲高昂而紧绷着的双球。

「嗯——哈啊——Seb！」Chris抚摸上爱人的柔轻棕发，双手插在发丝中，轻轻按揉着，像是鼓励般。口中忍不住为了Sebastian的动作发出一声声的赞叹。

听到Chris因他而发出的呻吟，他进而努力地含住眼前巨大的坚硬，只可惜只能勉强含住一半，Sebastian小心收起牙齿，慢慢地吸舔着爱人的性器，感受着强而有力的柱体被刺激得微微跳动，鼻尖前全是对方独有的气味，像是阳光的味道，再混夹了从凹洞流出的液体所有的独特腥味，无一不刺激着Sebastian。刚释放过的欲望再次抬头，在Chris开始前后摆动腰臀，操弄着他的小嘴时，手用力撸动着柱体，口中发出的呻吟被巨大的性器撞散，只能发出零碎的呜咽。

在一个有力的顶入后，口中的性器用力跳动着，射出一股又一股带着微腥的黏稠液体。与此同时，男孩的欲望也到了顶峰，被此举带动自身的高潮，白玉般的身子颤抖着，硬挺的性器射出一小股精液。上下同时被刺激到而来的高潮份外强烈，过了好一会儿Sebastian才能止住因高潮既颤搮的身子。

「Sebby⋯⋯」在一阵爽快的高潮后，Chris看着眼前红着眼眶看着自己，被强烈快感刺激得有些发愣的爱人，正想帮他清洁身体时，咕噜一声，男孩把他的白浊吞下。湿润情动的小鹿眼看着，像是等待着他的表扬一般。心中一阵感动，轻拉起身子发软的爱人，吻上那微张红肿的小嘴，双舌交缠时，仿佛尝到自己的浊液混着爱人的香甜，为此Chris不住发出一声幸福的叹息。强壮有力的双臂把爱人紧圈在怀里，两人紧贴交缠着，让两人的气息渐渐融为一体。

「I love you…」


End file.
